ONE-SHOT - Hogar
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [Traducción del fic "Home" de "AnimeWolfGirl9"] La noche en que se desató el 'virus del apocalipsis' trajo más de una realización para los niños del orfanato Hyakuya. Sin embargo, Mika tomaba consuelo en el hecho de que todavía estaban todos juntos (ESCENAS PERDIDAS/EXTRAS) Fluff MERAMENTE fraternal de los hermanos Hyakuya.


**_DISCLAIMERS_** ** _:_** _Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami'_ _ ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)***_ _Tampoco es mío este One-shot, sino de la usuaria "_ _ **AnimeWolfGirl9**_ _". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción_ _ **~.~**_

 ** _._**

 ** _N/T (Notas de Traductora, osea yo)_** ** _:_** _Hola, gente bella_ _ **(?)**_ _Bueno, este One-shot podría considerarse una "Escena perdida" o "Extra" de la serie por varios aspectos. Personalmente, es uno de los aportes de "_ _ **AnimeWolfGirl9**_ _" que más me gustaron ya que nos da un buen ejemplo de qué pudo haber sucedido después de que los niños fueron secuestrados, cuando fueron llevados a la ciudad subterránea de los vampiros, incluso cómo fue que los niños del orfanato Hyakuya obtuvieron su "nueva casa". Todas esas cuestiones (_ _ **y quizás algunas otras más**_ _) habrían sido interesantes de ver en la serie, fuese en el Manga o en el Anime, ¿no creen? En fin, ¡disfruten la lectura!_ _ **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _[ONE-SHOT]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hogar_** ** _"_**

 ** _(Home)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Por "_** ** _AnimeWolfGirl9_** ** _"]_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Los niños habían sido conducidos por las calles, lejos de los cadáveres y los restos del avión que el _virus del apocalipsis_ había dejado. Mika se había asegurado de mantener juntos a los ocho miembros del orfanato Hyakuya lo mejor que pudo. Figuras con capuchas flanqueaban alrededor de ellos por todos lados, dirigidas por una sola figura con el cabello largo y de color rosa.

.

No se había molestado en hacer preguntas en aquél momento; todo lo que importaba era que todo el mundo estaba a salvo. Él se ocuparía de los detalles más tarde, cuando llegaran a donde iban. Se había hecho un anuncio: los vampiros estaban ofreciendo su protección a los niños humanos. A cambio, los últimos ofrecerían su sangre.

.

 _ **"** Realmente no tenemos otra opción, ¿verdad? **"**_ El huérfano miró hacia los otros pequeños grupos de niños que eran conducidos junto a ellos, a varios metros de distancia. _**"** No, si todo el mundo vendrá, entonces está bien **"**_

.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, aunque si era por miedo o algo más, el rubio no estaba muy seguro. Los otros huérfanos se mantenían mirándolo de vez en cuando, la preocupación y la confusión se reflejaban en sus ojos, mientras que Yuuichiro tenía un aspecto conflictivo en su rostro. Afortunadamente, el chico de cabello-oscuro y ojos verdes no había pensado en hacer algo imprudente por el momento.

.

Llegaron a un sistema de túneles que los llevó bajo tierra. Algunos niños se atrevieron a entrar, provocando que se utilizara una fuerza innecesaria. Mika aprendió de los ejemplos y se movió hacia al frente, asegurándose de que todo el mundo estuviera todavía con él. Los túneles condujeron a una ciudad subterránea en la que parecía que podrían caber miles de personas. Más figuras encapuchadas todavía aparecían, resguardando las estrechas callejuelas que bifurcaban a través de la ciudad.

.

Mika sabía que si se hubieran escapado, entonces deberían haber estado afuera. Sin embargo, ¿cómo habrían siquiera sobrevivido? Todos los demás humanos, los adultos estaban...

.

La figura de cabello rosa había desaparecido cuando entraron en la ciudad, pero estaba claro que todos estaban dirigiéndose hacia una sola dirección: un gran edificio en medio de la ciudadela. ¿Con qué propósito? No se lo dijeron. Sus pensamientos le dieron vía libre por un momento, lo que le hizo preguntarse qué pasaría con ellos. Los vampiros dijeron que iban a protegerlos, pero tenían que donar sangre para hacerlo. Cualquiera que fuese el resultado de eso, no sería agradable.

.

 _ **"** Debe haber algo bueno que salga de esto **"**_ Pensó, aferrándose a la esperanza de que todo estaría bien, ya que podría estar junto a su familia.

.

Ellos fueron conducidos en grupos aún más escasos cuando entraron en el edificio, donde rápidamente se les dieron instrucciones: iban a exponer sus nombres y a dar una pequeña gota de sangre para su identificación. Fueron despojados de sus ropas habituales y les entregaron unos pantalones junto a unas sudaderas con capucha, ambos de color blanco. Casi se sentía mal; como si los trataran como algo poco importante… _algo así como simple ganado_.

.

El pequeño cuchillo que se utilizaba para obtener una gota de sangre de ellos era limpiado con un trapo después de cada corte, pero ya se estaba ensangrentado de forma permanente. Se preguntó cuántos otros niños habían pasado por esto antes que ellos.

.

— _Mikaela Hyakuya_ —Él dijo su nombre, sin estar seguro de si se debía utilizar una introducción o algún honorífico determinado. Dado que no estaba seguro, no lo hizo. Posteriormente, recibió una pequeña etiqueta con su nombre que tenía que llevar en todo momento, junto a las instrucciones de que la donación se llevaría a cabo en la mañana.

.

Esperar a los demás para poder cambiarse había sido duro. Sabía que algunos de los otros niños no entenderían tanto como él lo hizo; ni siquiera él mismo comprendía cómo estaban las cosas. Simplemente pensó que ése sitio sería donde permanecerían por el momento.

.

 _—_ _¿Alguien sabe dónde nos quedaremos ahora?_ —Preguntó el Hyakuya-rubio en un tono suave mientras salían del edificio, los ocho del orfanato, una vez más en un grupo apretado. Los niños más pequeños estaban presionando el corte que habían recibido contra sus respectivas camisas, por lo que él hizo una nota-mental para tratar de encontrar un poco de gasa o al menos algunas tiritas una vez que se hubieran instalado en determinado lugar.

.

 _—_ _No me dijeron nada al respecto…_ —Respondió Akane, sonando estresada. Todos se habían acostumbrado al orfanato y a que les dijeran qué hacer, pero ahora no tenían instrucciones distintas a la de la donación de mañana…

.

 _—_ _Le preguntaré a alguien… —_ Se ofreció él rápidamente, dejando al grupo para caminar hacia una de las figuras encapuchadas. Los ojos rojos le devolvieron la mirada, desprovista de cualquier emoción que no fuera disgusto. Se lo pensó dos veces antes de preguntar, pero ellos necesitaban saber algo—. _Disculpe; ¿sabe dónde se supone que vamos a-…?_

.

Su pregunta fue cortada cuando algo se estrelló contra él, enviándolo unos cuantos metros hacia atrás y haciéndolo caer duramente contra el suelo. Le dolió el pecho por un momento, probablemente donde la figura le había golpeado. Las manos de alguien lo atraparon y lo ayudaron a medio-sentarse: eran las manos de Yuuichiro. El muchacho tenía una expresión de dolor y enojo en su rostro ya que el encapuchado se alejó sin decir una palabra.

.

— _Chupasangre…_ —Murmuró con odio Yuu mientras socorría a Mika. Era obvio que no iban a recibir ninguna ayuda de sus nuevos _"protectores_ ".

.

 _ **"** Pero si ese es el caso, ¿qué hacen ellos protegiéndonos? **"**_

.

 _—_ _¿Estás bien, Mika?_ —Akane y los niños más jóvenes se les acercaron; algunos gritando " _Mika-nii_ " con sus pequeñas y preocupadas voces mientras otros lo miraban asustados otra vez. El rubio de ojos azules hizo lo mejor que pudo para darles una sonrisa.

.

— _Sí, estoy bien~_ —Él les llevó hacia uno de los callejones, pensando que deberían empezar a buscar independientemente un lugar para quedarse—. _Vamos a seguir buscando._

.

El callejón al que Mika les había llevado estaba extrañamente vacío. Él no sabía qué había sido del resto de los niños que fueron arreados hacia la ciudad subterránea, pero esperaba que estuvieran a salvo. Después de unos minutos de caminata, al rato llegaron a lo que parecía una casa. Otras más estaban alineadas en filas, pero todas las luces estaban apagadas.

.

 _—_ _Podemos ver aquí…_ —Él abrió la puerta de la casa cautelosamente, al ver que no estaba cerrada con llave. Si sus " _protectores"_ no querían que fueran hacia alguna de esas casas, las habrían bloqueado o algo así, ¿verdad? Y ellos conseguirían que les dijeran si estaba o no permitido entrar en la casa, por lo que deberían estar bien.

.

El interior era bastante básico en términos de muebles, pero era grande en comparación a lo que estaban acostumbrados. Había un baño con un inodoro, una cocina con algunas necesidades básicas, una mesa con algunas sillas, y una litera lo suficientemente grande para que todos la compartieran. La única luz que tenían provenía de una simple lámpara que colgaba sobre la mesa. Era un lugar decente para quedarse, y por eso Mika estaba agradecido.

.

 _—_ _¿Qué piensan?_ —La pregunta pareció ser analizada silenciosamente por todos en la habitación, los otros tan sólo lo miraron, con Mika esperando todavía una respuesta. Después de todo, él era técnicamente el líder—. _Creo que será un buen nuevo hogar~_ —Dijo con una sonrisa, buscando al menos algo de alegre optimismo en todo lo que habían sufrido—. _Todos seremos capaces de estar a salvo, así que nadie tendrá que preocuparse_ ~.

.

— _Sí… eso es cierto~_ —Una vez se dio cuenta de que Mika quería animarlos, Akane decidió darle una mano y con una de sus usuales sonrisas optimistas, declaró—. _Incluso tenemos un sitio donde preparar la comida, sólo deberé averiguar en dónde conseguir los ingredientes y demás alimentos._

 _._

Ante el trato tan frío y distante de sus " _protectores_ ", ninguno estaba muy seguro de qué clase de alimentos les proporcionarían para subsistir; pero era mejor iniciar de una vez dándole al mal tiempo buena cara.

.

Además, tenían a Akane-chan para convertir cualquier cosa en una cena de reyes. Por algo Mika sabía que cocinar era el punto fuerte de su querida hermana, y siempre que ésta ayudaba a — _la difunta_ — directora del orfanato a preparar la cena. El pequeño rubio gustaba tanto de lo que sea que ambas le preparaban que incluso pedía que le sirvieran más, el muy goloso _…_ aunque resultaban divertidas las veces en que Akane le regañaba, diciéndole que no le dejaría repetir ya que no quería que él se pusiera gordo. ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera las lágrimas de cocodrilo ni la " _magistral"_ actuación de Mikaela lograban hacer cambiar de opinión a la chica.

.

— _Como sea… sólo no procures ir a averiguar esas cosas tú sola, Akane…_ —La usual sobreprotección de Yuuichiro para con su familia se hizo notar, aunque él siempre insistiera en que no los veía de tal forma; sino por ser lo normal entre humanos que convivían— _. No confío en que esos malditos chupasangre te lo vayan a decir de buenas a primeras – **recuerda lo que el último le hizo a Mika** \- te acompañaré siempre que pueda y __**no**_ _aceptaré una negativa._

 _._

— _De acuerdo, Yuu-nii, como tú digas_.

.

— _¡Oye, oye, Akane-chan! ¿Eso significa que sólo querrás pasar tiempo con Yuu-chan y dejarás solito a tu querido Mika-nii?_ —El rubio fingió hacer un berrinche y abrazándose a la peli-castaña por atrás, frotando su mejilla de la ajena y sacándole un ligero sonrojo a la chica ante lo repentino de su acción, añadió armando un drama casi exagerado y digno de telenovela— _._ _ **¡No!**_ _¡Mikaela-sama no aceptará eso! Sal conmigo y deja que Yuu-chan se encargue de limpiar hasta la última mota de polvo de nuestra nueva casa, sin ayuda de nadie y como si fuera "Cenicienta", ¿de acuerdo~?_

 _._

— _M-Mika-nii, no exageres, por favor…_ —Pidió Akane, mirándolo sobre su hombro y estremeciéndose ligeramente al casi percibir el aura asesina del molesto Yuu a su lado.

.

— _Mika… ¡Te voy a matar!_

 _._

— _¡Ahhh~! ¡Por favor, Akane-chan! ¡Protege a tu querido Mika-nii de la furia del feo ogro cuyo nombre empieza con " **Y** "~!_

.

Ante la imaginativa forma en que el rubio se dirigió al oji-verde, los demás niños no pudieron evitar soltar algunas carcajadas. Chihiro y Kouta trataron de cubrir sus bocas con sus manos para no despertar más de la ira del " _ogro"_ cuyo nombre terminaba con _"- **uuichiro**_ "; mientras que Taichi, Ako y Fumie seguían destornillándose de la risa. Yuu entrecerró sus ojos intimidantemente y casi parecía despedir el aura asesina que Akane había percibido anteriormente.

.

— _¡M-Mika-nii, no lo provoques más!_ —Exclamó ella, temiendo tanto por la vida como por la integridad física del osado y medio-suicida rubio, al mismo tiempo en que Yuuichiro gritó aún más molesto, tronando sus nudillos:

.

— _¡Ya estuvo, Mika! ¡Ahora_ _ **sí**_ _te ganaste una paliza!_

.

 ** _"_** _Uy, aterrador~ Pero al menos ya todos dejaron de lado el pesimismo de cuando llegamos, eso es bueno~ **"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de la " _épica"_ pelea de niños entre el par de chiquillos de ocho años, todos cenaron la humilde — _por no decir una palabra tan fuerte como "miserable"_ — comida que Akane había podido preparar con los alimentos que ella y Yuuichiro habían conseguido.

.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando todos los demás estaban durmiendo en la litera — _apreciando con diversión entre todos estos a un Yuuichiro acurrucadito y abrazado a la espalda de una Akane en iguales condiciones_ — Mika volvió a sonreír en lo que vislumbraba el edificio. Sí, sin dudas sería su nuevo hogar. Incluso si se vieron obligados a acabar en aquél lugar, ellos siempre estarían en casa si se tenían el uno al otro. De allí venía la frase: " _El hogar no es un lugar, sino donde está tu corazón_ " ** _*(1)_** , en otras palabras: el hogar era donde estaba la familia de uno mismo, a quienes les importaras y también te quisieran.

.

 **"** _Aunque… me pregunto si habrá una manera de mejorar nuestra situación actual_ **"** Ante aquél último pensamiento, el rubio recordó las tiritas o gasas que quería encontrar para curar las heridas de sus hermanos, entre otras cosas que quizás podrían necesitar en un futuro. **"** _Quizás… sólo quizás, yo pueda conseguir ayudar más a mi familia **"**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 ** _*(1)_** _Sabias palabras del personaje 'Jake, el perro' de la serie animada " **Hora de aventura** " (o " **Adventure time** " en su idioma original)_ ** _~.~_**

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 ** _N/A (Notas de Autora, la original)_** ** _:_** _Este es un poco más corto que los otros y en cierto modo lo basé en unas cuantas ideas que me planteé (_ _ **ya que sólo me he visto… cuatro episodios del anime -**_ _durante el tiempo en que empezó su emisión_ _ **\- por lo que no he leído el manga aún**_ _). Disculpen si algo está en conflicto con cualquier información conocida de un evento similar que haya sucedido en el manga. ¡Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado!_ ** _~.~_**


End file.
